Valhalla
Valhalla '(Japanese: '戦死者の館, ''"Senshisha no Yakata"'' / lit. "Hall of Fallen Warriors") is the backside of the Divine Fortress. Despite having a name based on the Norse mythology, the area itself is not inspired by the same mythology, and it might change later. *Area number: idk *Music: idk *Entrances and Exits: **A-2: Divine Fortress (A-3) **C-2: Corridor of Blood (?-?) **E-2: Shrine of the Frost Giants (E-1), defeat Balor and have 5 Guardians defeated. *Grail Tablet: (B-3) *Backside Door: Divine Fortress (A-3) *Compass: (?-?) *Guardian: **Vritra: (E-2) *Sub-Bosses: **Vucub-Caquix, Jalandhara (B-4) Treasures Map *Location: (A-3) **Use the Birth Seal to unlock the treasure chest. Caltrops *Location: (C-4) **Duck-walk toward the death-trap laser. It will stop shooting, so that you can place a weight on the dais to reveal the Caltrops. Scalesphere *Location: (E-2) **Defeat Vritra. Steel Ball Whip *Location: (D-2) **At (D-1), use the Clay Doll Outfit to cross the purple lasers. Then, jump on the trap near the ladder and use double-jump to get into the area. Finally, break all 4 Seals. Crystal Skull *Location: (B-5) **Break the Death Seal to unlock the treasure chest. Puzzles Unlock Vucub-Caquix's Room *Location: (C-3) **Use the Birth Seal to unlock the path forward. **Kill 2 golden dudes to spawn the sub-boss Shortcut *Location: (C-3) **Defeat Vucub-Caquix at (C-3); Crawl through the corridor and place a Weight on the bottom-left dais. If you press up/down on the staircases, you can make your way all the way to the other dais and create a shortcut for yourself. Recessed Switch *Location: (A-4) **Throw an Earth Spear or Caltrops at the floor switch. Vritra's Ankh *Location: (E-2) **Go to (A-4) and throw a Shuriken at The Trickster of Yggdrasil. You have to see him 2 more times (left side of D-2, then behind the fence at D-3) and then talk to Brihaspathi at (D-3). Removing conflict in Vritra's room *Location: (E-2) **After defeating Vritra, use the Beherit in Vritra's room where the conflict is to make it go away. Ladder Shortcut *Location: (C-1) **Chant the Himinn Mantra with the Djed Pillar in front of the Bust of Mimir. Jalandhara's Throne *Location: (B-4) **Chant Ioro and Eldr using the Djed Pillar in front of Jalandhara's throne to break open a passage down to (B-5). Crossing the Purple Laser *Location (D-1) **Wear the Clay Doll Outfit and walk through the laser. Glossary Vucub-Caquix *Location: (A-2) **Break open the little grove on the right side of the pit. Jalandhara *Location: (B-4) **When passing through the fences at the top of the screen, scan the ROM hiding behind one of the middle fences. Vritra *Location: (D-3) **Break the pot on the top-right of the room and grab the ROM. Nebur *Location: (A-4) **Throw a Earth Spear at the switch at the bottom of the ladder at the far left of the room. Traps *Location: (C-4) **Instant-death laser if you try to approach the dais. NPCs Brihaspathi *Location: (D-3) **After defeating The Trickster of Yggdrasil 3 times, when talking to him, he'll open the room where the Ankh is. Pushan *Location: (C-1) Shops Bargain Duck *Location: (D-4) - Come from the top, and duck-walk (lol) to get in. Category:Backside Fields